


as we all know | it was their design

by Justausernameonline



Category: Legend of Zelda, Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017), The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, F/F, First Meetings, also i can write a pint of words but im aiming for the sea and this is how i cope, basically me projecting loz nostalgia after twelve yr, like oml @me at least make a drabble, thus, young trini and kim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justausernameonline/pseuds/Justausernameonline
Summary: Realms apart, but they notice one another.





	1. Opaque (Once)

**Author's Note:**

> tp: *flushing sounds*  
> my seven-year old ass: *cries* ugh her mind 
> 
> (youtube keywords: zreo midna, zreo princess zelda (preferred order))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: (10/05/18 14:03) corrected 'drapes' to 'drape'

 

Twilight, a rose garland, wood chips and a fine hush drape the bedroom of young Trini bent before borrowed carving tools.  

In the spur of afternoon studies, this time to guide her to the ancestral destiny said to befall them at any time, the gravitas has yet to occur to her, struggling to shape a flute straight from its illustration.  

A chunky shell with holes too apart and too close produces shrill tones she flinches from, fulfills her dream.

She raises her lips to the mouthpiece and plays quieter--

Awed laughter brushes past her side.

She stands, calling out, unanswered.  

 

 


	2. Translucent (Twice)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She - Young Kim

 

Moonrose and fresh cheese will go into the dessert.

She harvests the former

breathes their fragrant pull

she returns in plaintive song

through closed lips

as she seeks and tests the twilight; 

spells stack upon her budding resilience

once dormant her fire

melting light.

She is eons

a youth smoldering

unrealized

in fighting text

reciting spoken gambol

weaving shadows 

thick, articulate

into clothes and guard - they conceal this:

a wondrous difference

a split flash of expanse with inimitable hues

mind that moment where they

are but a window;

like her world,

inimitable

right beside legend

unescapable, 

that girl against light.  

 

 

 

 


End file.
